I am the Protector
by Siampie
Summary: Sequel to My Life in Beacon Hills (Read it First) Back from the dead, Em is back in Beacon Hills. New ennemies are waiting for her; the Alpha Pack, the Darach, the Nogitsune and more to comes. Stronger, faster and more powerful, the Protector's back in town. Want to see if she'll finally get the Wolf, come and read her story. 2nd Book in the series. Read, enjoy and review.
1. It's good to be back

_**Chapter 1 : It's good to be back.**_

_**Here comes the sequel, I know you're all waiting for it. I hope you'll all enjoy this first chapter.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

"_First, you'll have to see the auras again. You need to." Ada told me._

"_How do I do that?" She smirked._

"_Follow me." I walked out of the kitchen and followed her into her attic. It was dark, no lights, no windows. "You don't get out of here, if you don't see my aura." _

"_What? You're kidding right? You can't keep me in here?" I protested._

"_Oh! But I can." She walked out of the Attic and closed the door behind her. _

"_Hey! How do I get out of there, if you have the keys?" I called after her._

"_Well, let's say it's two lessons, you'll have to learn." _

I smiled as I passed the sign "Welcome to Beacon Hills." I looked at my companion who was on her bike next to me.

_It took me hours, maybe days but I was able to see her aura. Actually she never left the room. She was there all the time. Her aura was aqua green. I didn't understand why mine was brown and hers was aqua green. The irony in this was they were both the colours of protection. _

"_Congratulations but that was just the beginning."_

"He's here." I said to my companion as I was looking for Isaac.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Really, Braeden! If I'm telling you, it's because it's true." I replied. Isaac was lying in the ground half alive. "Gimme a hand. We need to knock him back into consciousness." She helped me to hiss him up.

"_The important thing about auras is that you can only see the one of the natural and supernatural being but not because you don't see it means it isn't there. Everything has an aura, every object has an aura. Look at these sais, they have an aura, and yet I can't see it and you can't see it. But it's here." She passed her hand over them. They glow a bright blue. "Most of the time as a Protector you can manipulate the auras around you, all you have to do is connect with them. You can use them to protect you and others or you can use them to attack. Now, you have to be careful…"_

"Stay with us, Zacky." I whispered after we reanimated him. "We're almost there."

"My neck." Isaac groaned.

"From their claws. It's how they share their memories." Braeden explained to him.

"But I don't remember anything." Isaac informed us.

"If they can share it, they can steal it." I countered. I put Isaac on Braeden's bike. She took his hands and put them around her waist. I'm pretty sure you're all wondering if Isaac recognised me at this point. Well, the answer would be no. Unlike Braeden, I kept my helmet on. I want Derek to be the first one to know. "Listen, no matter what happens you hold on tight, okay? You don't let go." Braeden put her helmet on. "You go first, I'll be right behind you." I ordered her.

"I don't take orders." She replied, I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"And I don't care." I climbed on my bike as Braeden took off. I started the engines as in the corner of my eyes I could see the Alphas coming to us. I was able to catch up with Braeden. "Bray, go faster!" I yelled over the sounds of the bikes. "They're coming!" Isaac looked behind us.

"Faster!" He yelled to both of us. I looked behind us too. Those werewolves sure can run fast.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I saw one the Alphas being able to run next to us. One of them attacked Braeden's bike. "Faster, Bray. Go faster!"

"Can you do something?" She asked.

"That's why I'm telling you to go faster." I replied. I unsheathed the katana that was in my back.

"_Guns and shotguns, and fire weapons are useful. But for a Protector really, these are better." Ada said putting in front of me a selection of bladed weapons. "Now, I want you to choose one of them."_

"_I'm already training wit sais. I don't need another one." I said to her. She slapped me upside the head._

"_You are gifted with the sais. But you need another one, because with your sais you can't do this." She took a sword and cut through the air. As she did so, the air was knocked out of my lungs and I was sent across the room. "Do you understand now?" I got up and took a deep breath. _

"_Yeah, I think I got the idea. Did you use the auras around you right now?" _

"_Yes, just the sword's." She smirked arrogantly. "Now, choose."_

"_Alright, let's stay in the Asian theme. I'm going for the katana. Now just by curiosity, where did you get all these?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She only smirked. It was infuriating._

I cut through the air with my katana. Using my new abilities and doing as Ada taught me I thickened the aura of the blade, and without touching them, I sent them flying back in the little alleyway we were driving in. I sheathed my katana and followed Braeden. She crossed the street as a truck passed by. I didn't have time to stop and I didn't want to stop with the Alphas still behind us. So, I did the next logical thing, I slide under the truck and kept following Braeden in a dead-end.

"I thought you knew where you were going." I told her as we faced the Alphas.

"Well, I didn't really have time to think." She replied. "Remember what she said before?" Braeden asked to Isaac.

"Hold on." Isaac replied.

"Hold on." She repeated strongly. The Alphas were walking to us. Braeden and I looked at each other.

"Do you remember what I said before?" I asked her.

"No fight unless we have to."

"That's my girl." One of the twins crouched down in front of us, as the other was behind ready to attack us. Braeden and I started our bike at the same time as the other twin started to run. The twin used his brother as a trampoline and jumped in the air. As he was about to attack, Braeden and I dodged him by brusquely drifting to the right. We drove into a large window and arrived into a warehouse. They have a lot of that in Beacon Hills. I heard Braeden calling Isaac's name several times before seeing the latter falling from the bike. He pulled Braeden down with him. I stopped my bike and get off quickly and I went to check on Isaac and Braeden. With my helmet still on, I saw the Alpha twins combined themselves to create one giant Alpha. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed for the second time this night.

"Isaac, Elle, get down." She shot them with an electric bullet. I closed my eyes and covered Isaac's head with my arm. The effect was immediate, the twins lost their connection and they fell on the ground. When the flashes stopped, the twins had disappeared. I turned to Isaac.

"I thought I told you to hold on." I reminded him. I heard the ambulances sirens blared. I looked quickly at Braeden.

"Go! They can't find you here!" She told me.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." I promised. I got on my bike and drove away from the scene. It's not so much they couldn't find me here; it's more that I didn't want people to see me, just yet. I needed to take care of one thing before letting my presence known.

"_It's my time to go. But first, there's one thing I want you to do for me." Ada told me. We were sat in the kitchen. By this time, three months has passed already. I didn't know that I would be back in Beacon Hills, a month later. "This is my journal, and my contribution to the bestiary. I want you to put them in Ella's grave back in Beacon Hills."_

"_What's going to happen to you?" I asked her. _

"_I died in 1968 of old age. I only came back to guide you. Now, I did all I have to do to help you. So, I'll fade away definitively. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She patted my hand. "Actually, there's two more things. The first one is this…" She took off her necklace, and gave it to me. "The stone is the Lapis Lazuli. It will bring you peace of the mind and appeased you when you're anxious or angry. This way, you won't let your emotion control you."_

"_No, I can't have it." I refused her necklace and placed it back in her hand._

"_It wasn't mine. It was Ode's. Actually, it was a gift from her link, Adèle." Ode was the first Protector and Adèle; her link was the first hunter in the Argent family. In case you're wondering, Ode was a young maid, her only ability at the time was to heal quickly when attacked by the supernatural, auras she never heard of it. Then she showed me a ring, a simple band. "This was a gift from my link and that's all I need really. Ella had her children with Daniel and you; you have your tattoo to remind you of yours." I looked down at my wrist. On the inside of my wrist, there was a triskele tattoo. The same Derek has on his back. "The second thing is about him. Don't wait too long before letting him know that he's your link." _

"_I won't." I replied._

I went back on Ella's grave and put inside Ada's journal and bestiary. I played with her necklace, well, my necklace now. I did as she instructed me, I spent my last month away from Beacon Hills at researching information about the Alpha pack. I new about Deucalion, the leader of the pack; then there was Kali the second in hand. She decimated her pack to join Deucalion's, this way she joined her lover boy, Ennis. Then the last recruits, the twins, Aiden and Ethan. I don't know in what way it's going to help me but I hope it would help me.

I drove by my house when I left Ella's grave. My house has been sold; a little family was living there now. It was night and the Sheriff and Stiles weren't home. I needed to find a new place to stay. Thank god! I have a bit of money. How did I meet Braeden? Well, it was during this month were I was researching information about the Alpha Pack. We crossed paths. She needed to go to Beacon Hills, to warn the Alpha. She never told me who it was. I only assumed that she was talking about Derek. Braeden helped me uncovered some of those information and we rode together to Beacon Hills and well, you know the rest. I went to check in a motel before going to the hospital. You knew that I could stalk people with their auras. Well, that what I was trying to do. Stalking Derek, but the guy is an Alpha, you will say. And I will answer, why you think I was training for, for three months. Even if all alphas' auras are the same shade of red, I can make out the differences. Auras colours can also be influenced by your actions. The Alpha pack was redder than Derek because their constantly seeking power. While Derek's has some light of aqua green because all he wanted and all he was doing was protecting his pack. Now, let's talk about mine. If it was brown after my assimilation, now it was an aqua green the real colour of the Protector's aura. However, if I were able to see the Alpha Pack before entering in Beacon Hills, sometimes it was impossible for me to see them. And I have no idea why. Derek was located in some building in town. I was wondering if it was his new place.

I checked in a motel, under the name of Ella Lupin. I was keeping tabs on Braeden and Isaac from that room. Not knowing what the Alpha was planning on to do, only assuming they will know about Braeden by now and will try to get their hands on Isaac again, I was just making sure that they were alright. Once in my room, I took off my helmet. My hair has grown during these last four months. If they were shoulder length before, now they reached the small of my back. They were in their natural curly state. I take a shower and went to bed. I was so tired from the trip and from the fight with the twins that I fell into slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"_Have you ever heard of the astral projection?" Ada asked while we were having breakfast._

"_Yep, only in TV Shows." I answered sipping from my coffee._

"_Well, it's not exactly like in TV Shows. See, you and I are the only ones who have been able to go through the assimilation." Ada continued._

"_Yeah, the whole absorbing aura thing." I hummed._

"_Well, this is the speciality that I'm going to teach you. You will be the second Protector in History to be able to use your auras this way." She smiled._

"_Auras?" _

"_Yes. It's true that you are you, and your other self won't interfere or interact with you. Sometimes, when the situation calls for it, you can invoke them. You will be able to interact with them. You have to remember that you're the only one that can see them." She explained to me._

"_If I heard right, you mean that every Protector has a speciality?" I questioned._

"_Yes, they all had one." She replied. "And you already have one."_

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Remember that night in the precinct, when Matt was attacking the Sheriff and the nurse." I nodded. "You spread your aura around you. You warned Matt, by doing so, that you will kill him if need be." _

"_You mean, no one ever done that before?" I asked._

"_Nope, you're the first one."_

"_You know I thought I used too much power."_

"_You did but you don't risk fainting again. Now, it's a part of what you are." _

"_How long have you been observing me?" I questioned her._

"_Only since the Alpha; Peter Hale died." She shrugged._

"Wake up!" I heard someone yelled in my ear. I sprang up into my bed.

"What the hell? Sommerset?" I looked at my darkest version.

"They're already at the hospital, sleepy head." She told me with urgency.

"What? Who?"

"Alpha Pack, Hospital." She articulated. "Get off bed and hurry up." I got up from the bed.

"What were they doing when you disappeared?"

"Ennis and Kali were changing into scrubs."

"I hope I'll arrive before they have the time to actually do anything." I remarked dryly. I put on my tank top and threw my jacket over. I sheathed my sais at my thigh and grabbed my katana. "Let's go." She put her hand on my shoulder and disappeared. I jumped on my bike, placed the katana on the side of the bike as usual and drove to the hospital. With a bit of chance I'll arrive before they have time to take Isaac or actually do anything against Braeden.

I arrived at the hospital and literally ran inside. I took off my helmet. I looked around for a minute, evaluating the situation. Three Alphas and two Betas were with two of them. I went to the reception desk and found Melissa, there.

"Have you called Derek?" I asked her immediately. She looked at me dumbfounded. It was understandable.

"You are supposed to be dead?" She replied.

"I was and I'm not anymore. Now, have you called Derek?"

"Yes…yes…but he doesn't answer. I called Scott instead." She explained stammering.

"So, the second one is Scott." I muttered before walking off. "Thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder to Melissa. I climbed the stairs four by four and stopped on the second floor where the two betas were. There was only one Alpha left near them. I ran to their position, I arrived just in time to see the doors of the lift closed behind Scott. The lift went up, I went back at running up the stairs. The lift stopped on the third floor. I ran to the lift and the doors opened. Ennis was holding Scott by his neck against the wall.

"Don't you realise what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." Ennis spat in his face as I stepped next to the Alpha.

"And I'm the Protector." I announced plunging one of my sais in his back. Ennis released Scott. Then I stepped in front of him, taking my sais out of his back in the same movement. Throwing my punch at him but stopping a few inches away from his chest. Just like it happens with the twins, Ennis was sent in the corridor knocked out. I turned towards Scott.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked swirling my sai in my hand before sheathing it.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He countered out of breath.

"Touché!" I offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him from the floor. "Alright, let's get him out of here." I said and I wheeled Isaac out of the lift. Scott followed me. We passed by the reception desk where Melissa was talking to Derek. He turned around and he immediately found me with his eyes. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. There was butterfly in my stomach and in the same time I was so nervous. So much for Derek to find out first. "Derek." I said in a quiet voice. I wanted it to be strong but facing him now, my mouth was dry. I waited for this moment for months; fantasizing about our reunion. You know, I wasn't expecting a hug from Derek Hale, the sourwolf but then again I didn't expect him to howl that pained howl when I died. I've already been hugged by Derek before. But the crushed bones hug I received from him today worth the four months I was away from Beacon Hills.

"You're alive." He said pulling away.

"I am. I'm okay but can we save this conversation for later. We need to take Isaac out of here." I reminded him.

Derek agreed nodding; he pushed Isaac's wheelchair out of the hospital. Not without looking back at me, smirking.

"You know, I think that this smirk is his version of a real smile." I said to Scott patting him on the shoulder. Scott chuckled.

"I think you're right." He agreed. Scott followed Derek, smiling. I looked at Melissa who was still a bit bewildered to see me alive. I grabbed my helmet that I left on the reception desk.

"I'm telling you, Mama McCall. It's good to be back."


	2. Erica! It's Erica!

_**Chapter 2 : Erica ! It's Erica!**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Here's a quick explanation of Emma's new abilities. Emma is able to spread her aura as a warning but not only for this as you'll see in this chapter. She can also activate auras of objects like her sais or her katana. And as she did with the twins and Ennis, she's able to knock them out without touching them. At least but not last she can use astral projection but not in the same as Prue in Charmed for who knows the show. She can project the aura of her different selves that she absorbed during her assimilation. This was for the ones who were a bit confused. Thanks to Guest, Supernatural Creatures Rock100, Black Wolf Lady, mssspicyjalapeno, aliciasellers75, FoxShadowKnife, xoxoalma for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. I'm happy that you all loved the first chapter. I hope you'll like the second one.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p><em>The blood streamed down my neck and over my chest as my legs turned to Jell-O. I heard Scott and Isaac yelled something but their voices were muffled to me. I could feel my lungs hurt as I struggled to breathe in. But the only thing I could taste was the blood in my mouth. My eyes were fixed on Wolf Man's face. I wanted to remember everything but most of all, it was a way to reassure myself. To be at peace with what was happening now. Even if Scott and Isaac's voices were muffled to me,<em> _I could clearly hear the loud pained howl of a wolf. A howl that expressed the loss they just suffered. With my dying breath, all I could see was Derek's eyes. With my dying breath all I could hear was Derek's howl._

I sprang up into my bed. I was having this nightmare again. For the last four months, all I could dream about was this. This bad memory just kept coming to the surface. No matter how much I would try to burry it down. As it was already eight in the morning; I get off bed. I put on my sweatpants and my tank top. I braided my hair, took my IPod and put some music on. I got out of my new apartment and went out for a jogging. I stopped when I realised that I was at the warehouse. The warehouse in which I found death for the first time; it's weird to say that. I took off my headphones and started to look around. The bloodstain was still on the ground. I walked up to it and crouched down on the ground. I placed my hand over it and my mind was flooded with the memories, again. The worst part of this memory is for me Derek's howl. I couldn't bear it, that howl is haunted me and there's nothing I can do about it. I got up and was about to leave but I saw a familiar aura in the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here, Wolf Man?" I questioned the Alpha. He walked out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Nell?" He returned the question. I missed that; the way he has to call me.

"I was just jogging and all of the sudden, here I am." I replied shrugging. "I'm so sorry I put you through this." I said after a pause. When I looked up, I realised that Derek was closer than he was before. Our chests were almost touching. My heart started to race. My eyes drifted to his lips. I saw his lips quirked up and I snapped back into reality. I cleared my throat and tried to regain some composure. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"I was just passing by." He simply answered.

"Liar, liar wolf pants on fire." I retorted. "You were following me, weren't you?" He didn't answer. I saw his eyes drifted to the bloodstain. He wore a haunted look on his face. "It won't happen again, I promise. I won't die on you again and if it does happen, you know I'll always come back."

"I know. It doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it." He countered.

"I know." I smiled. "Look, I have to resume my jogging, so feel free to stare." I said over my shoulders as I went back running.

"_How is it that you're alive?" Derek asked after Scott and Stiles left. Isaac was still resting inside the house. Derek and I were sat on the steps outside._

"_That's what I always like in you. Right to the point." I snorted. "Protectors can't be killed by the supernatural." I said after a pause. "The first time they die, their bodies need to heal and rest. It lasted for a week really." _

"_Why are you back just now?" He questioned._

"_I needed to train. I need to do this to be able to protect everyone, to protect you." I smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry I put you through this. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

><p>I opened the large door of Derek's loft to find him sitting at the table reading a book and Isaac pacing by the window.<p>

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them closing the door behind me. I dropped my helmet by the door and went to sit on the table. "Is he panicking?" I asked Derek. Derek just nodded. The day before, Derek informed me that there was a way to search through Isaac's memories but we'll have to use the help of a certain wolf.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss the opportunity to stun him." I smirked.

"You know I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac started. "Sounds kinda dangerous." I tried to sneak a peek in Derek's book. "I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek sighed.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac questioned.

"He knows how to do it. I don't." Derek replied. "Be more if I tried doing it myself."

"Can't you do it?" Isaac asked me.

"I can only see auras not read minds. Sorry, Zacky."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Zacky Wolf said after a pause. "You know, personally, I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah." Zacky replied after a short pause. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody does." I said seeing through the door Peter's aura. And as on cue the former Alpha made his entrance.

"Boys," He started.

"And girl." I added. Peter looked at me surprised.

"F.Y.I, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." He continued still staring at me. "So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned and closed his book. "Now, shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter said after a while. "You're alive."

"So, are you." I countered. He shrugged.

He took his jacket off. Isaac sat down on a chair, Wolf Man sat down on the small table and I leaned on a pillar, observing the scene.

"Relax." Peter said to Isaac. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know to do this again?" Zacky asked still not comfortable with this plan.

"It's an ancient rituals used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." Peter explained placing himself behind Isaac. "One slip and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them."

"You, you've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked him.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." He retorted. I frowned at his words.

"Hang on, does that mean…" I started to ask but he plunged his claws into Isaac's neck before I had time to finish my questions. Peter's eyes glow bright blue. They stopped glowing, Derek steeped forward to Isaac.

"Wait, I see them." Peter said. After a few seconds, hie ripped his claws from Zacky's neck. I went to Isaac and looked at his neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked Isaac. He just nodded.

"It was confusing." Peter was answering to Derek's question. "Um, images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something." I said.

"Isaac found them." Peter declared.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked.

"I barely saw them. I mean glimpses." Peter replied.

"But you did see them." Derek insisted.

"Worse."

"Deucalion." Derek and I said at the same time.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter continued.

"What does it mean?" Isaac questioned with tears on his face.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek replied.

"No, no, no, no, he didn't say that." Peter contradicted him. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?" Derek exclaimed.

"That's tomorrow night." I declared.

Derek left the loft after he received a call from Scott. I left after him. I went to talk to Deaton. Maybe he could help us to actually find a location for Erica and Boyd.

"Hello, Alan." I greeted him as I stepped into his clinic.

"Emma, what can I do for you?" He said letting me go in the back.

"First, thanks for the flat. Second, do you know a mean that can help us to trigger Isaac's souvenirs?" I questioned him.

"I think I might." Deaton said after a pause. "Why?"

"Zacky Wolf found Erica and Boyd but we don't have an exact location and we need one before tomorrow night." I told him.

"What happens tomorrow night?" Deaton questioned.

"They die." I simply answered.

Deaton accepted to help us. I had to bring Isaac to his clinic later. Now, all I have to do was convince Derek but I think that he'll agree to do this. This is all I can do for the moment to help find Erica and Boyd. Why did I thank Deaton for my apartment? He's the one who bought it for me, on Ada's request. Yes, the former Protector kept looking after me even after her death. Thanks to her, I didn't have to look for an apartment.

* * *

><p>We were emptying bags of ice in a bathtub in the clinic. Stiles and Scott were there because they got the same idea as me. Anyway we needed all the help we could have.<p>

"Like being hypnotised." I heard Isaac said as both him and Deaton were walking to the bathtub.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton explained.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked to Deaton.

"Very slow." Deaton shrugged.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." Deaton replied.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"I don't think you want the answer to this question." I told him. There were some noises and we all looked to see Stiles putting a glove on.

"What?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said to Isaac. Isaac took off his shirt and entered the ice cold water. He took deep breaths. Scott and Derek pushed him under the water and held him down there. Isaac started to shift and came back to surface.

"Get him back under." Deaton ordered us. Stiles and I held his legs. But Isaac didn't want to stay under. "Hold him"

"We're trying." Derek snapped back. Isaac stopped struggling and calmed down. Then he came to the surface and we eased our grips on him.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton reminded us. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton asked to the hypnotised Isaac.

"Yes, I can hear you." Isaac answered in a dazed voice. I stood next to Stiles, my arms were crossed over my chest.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask a few questions, is that alright?" Deaton asked him.

"Yes." He replied his teeth chattering.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." Deaton instructed him.

"I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Isaac started to panic, the lights in the room started to flicker. I took off my jacket and placed myself behind Isaac. I crouched down near the bathtub and place my hands on Isaac's temple. I closed my eyes and spread an aura of calmness around him. I spread a brown aura around him. Isaac stilled again.

"Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not…it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac informed him.

"That's perfect." Deaton said. "Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac replied.

"Like an abandoned building?" Isaac didn't answer. "Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton called him.

"Someone's here. Someone's here." He started to panic again. In case you're wondering, I still need training for this one. Plus, I had to give it a try.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton told him.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Zacky grabbed my hands in his panic state. My eyes snapped open. The brown aura turned deep black. I was feeling his fear; my heart was hammering against my ribcages.

"Isaac, it's going to be okay. Just calm down." I soothed him and in the process calming myself down.

"Just memories! You won't be hurt by your memories." That's what you say, Deaton. "Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Isaac opened his eyes. His lips were blue and his teeth chattering. He released my hands. The aura that was surrounding him was brown again.

"I can hear him." He said. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked him.

"I think so. I can't…I can't see her. I ca…I can't…I can't see either of them." He replied.

"Can't you hear anything else?" Deaton asked again.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the full moon." He continued. "they're worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Derek closed his eyes with a pained expression.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." He said.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Isaac sat up gasping. Once again the aura turned deep black and just like Isaac, I was panicking. My hands weren't on his temple anymore but the spreading went both ways. If I was able to calm him by spreading an aura of calmness around him; he was able through the connection I established to communicate his fear to me.

"They're here." He said. My heart was beating like crazy.

"It's all right."

"No."

"Just tell us."

"They see me. They found me." Isaac panicked. "They're here!"

"This isn't working." Derek said. "Isaac where are you?" The lights went out.

"It's too dark." Isaac replied.

"Just tell me where you are." Derek ordered him.

"I can't see." Isaac shouted.

"Isaac where are you? Just tell me where you are!" Derek insisted. I have difficulties to breathe.

"Derek, just stop!" I gasped.

"His heart rate, he could go into shock!" Deaton warned him.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled to him.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek yelled asking.

"Derek, stop!" I screamed holding onto the bathtub.

"A dead body!" Isaac screamed.

"Who?" Deaton asked.

"Erica! It's Erica!"


	3. only stone that can block it out

_**Chapter 3 : It's the only stone that can block it out.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Xoxoalma for their reviews. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"I saw it! I saw the name!" Scott and Derek helped Isaac out of the tub. I was still on the ground on my knees. Derek helped me up as Isaac continued. "It's, uh, Beacon Hills first national bank. It's, um, it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." No one answered him. We all looked at him with sorrow faces. "What?"<p>

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him.

"No." Isaac replied.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles continued.

"What body?" Isaac asked again.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles answered.

Isaac put his shirt on and I walked to one of the tables, listening to Derek and Stiles arguing about whether Erica is dead or not. I think she is otherwise Isaac wouldn't have mentioned it in his hypnotized state. My hands were shaking after this little experience, I won't do it anytime soon.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott's intervention brought me out of my thoughts. "Okay, the one who was with Emma and saved Isaac."

"No, Bray is human." I answered shortly. I was flexing my fingers trying to control the shaking.

"And whoever was in the vault with Boyd is like us." Isaac confirmed.

"What if that's how Erica died? They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives." Stiles suggested. "It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said with determination.

"Are you sure about this, Wolf Man?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. "It's not like you can storm in and ask them to give you your betas back, now can you?"

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." He countered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton retorted.

"We need a plan." Scotty agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you but my name is not Danny Ocean." I said dryly.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles said looking on his phone. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." He read on his phone. "Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles answered as if he was stupid. Derek raised his eyebrows. "Okay? Minutes" Everyone started to leave. Derek gave me my jacket and held me back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I told him as I was putting my jacket on.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you were shaking. We all see it." Derek insisted.

"I'm not lying, alright!" I replied. "I'm fine." I showed him my hands. "Not shaking anymore." He grabbed my left wrist and rolled down my sleeve. He stared down at my triskele tattoo.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"As you can see it's a triskele." I replied as if he was stupid.

"Why?" He continued with the question.

"I'll explain one day but not tonight." I sighed. He released my wrist.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me, Emma, why do you want to fight?" She questioned me. "No, more precisely, for whom are you fighting?"<em>

"_For my friends." I replied._

"_Just friends?" Ada repeated raising her eyebrows. _

"_Yeah." _

"_I'm pretty sure that there's someone who count more than the others." She said with a knowing smile. _

"_Nope." _

"_Alright, I believe you." She raised her hands in a surrendering manner. "So, what can you tell me about your friends?"_

"_Well, there's Stiles. He's an ADD kid but a really smart one. Then, there's Scotty. He's a werewolf. Arrow, actually her name is Allison, she's a hunter like her father. I'm also friend with her father, I think. His name is Chris." I made a pause. "If I have to be honest, I don't think I'm really friends with them. I mean we helped each other out but I don't know their every deep dark secret." _

"_What about Alpha boy?" She questioned referring to Derek._

"_We're friends. We helped each other since day one. Sometimes, we hit a rough patch but we made up." I said remembering Derek. "That night at the precinct when I lost control, he was there. I saw him, his eyes and it was like everything was clearer. I felt peace. And I faint." I chuckled. "Before, I died; he was the only one to know that I lost my powers."_

"_How do you feel about him?" She continued prying for more. I didn't mind, I have nothing else to do._

"_I like him. He's a jerk sometimes and a bit cocky. But he's loyal, strong and he's a fighter." I replied thoughtlessly. "I loved his electric blue eyes better than the red ones. And I do love his green forest eye." _

"_Oh, honey, you got it bad." Ada laughed._

"_What?" I exclaimed._

"_Next thing I know you'll talk about his abs." She laughed harder._

"_He does have a perfect body and you should see his ass. The most perfect ass I've ever seen." I said appraisingly._

"_Are you in love with him?" She asked more seriously._

"_I don't know." I replied shrugging._

"_Oh, you know. You just don't want to face it, yet." Ada said._

* * *

><p>"I forgot to mention that he has warm and strong hands." I said in front of my mirror tracing my tattoo with my fingers. I went to sleep with that thought. Not dreaming is the best thing that could happen to me that night. Not dreaming about the pained growled, or the blood streaming down my neck, was the best thing that could happen to me. All I was really worrying about was how are we going to get Boyd and whoever that other girl was out of the vault.<p>

My phone's ringing constantly woke me up this morning. I patted my bed table with a groan. I punched the green button. "Someone better be dead." I grumbled in the phone.

"Not really the answer I was looking for, Em." Stiles said on the other side.

"Stiles, what is it?" I said sitting up.

"Scott and I found a way to get in." He announced.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I threw my cover on the side.

"Well, we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan." Stiles explained. "And we'll start when it gets dark."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up, Stiles." I hung up. "Time to get ready for the day, then." I lazily said throwing my arm over my face.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You see this?" Stiles started as he unfolded a blue print in front of us. Derek, Stiles, Scott and I were all gathered around the table while Peter was sat in the stairs. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault which is here." He circled the said wall with the red pen. "Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles finished.<p>

"Your name is Danny Ocean, after all." I remarked with an appraising nod. I was impressed, Stiles is smart.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely." Stiles replied. "And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe diamond bit."

"Forget the drill." Derek said.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed looking at the both of us.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek questioned.

"What do you…what do you think you're gonna do Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, Wolf Man?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles added.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek replied to Stiles, his arms crossed over his chest. I scoffed.

"Seriously?"

"Okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big bad wolf." Stiles taunted him. Derek and I exchanged a glance. I shrugged in a way that tells him to do as Stiles asked. "Yeah, look at that." Stiles extended his hand in front of Derek's fist. "Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co…" Derek punched his hand. Alright, that's funny and kind of hot. "He can do it."

"I'll get through the wall." Derek said. "Who's following me down?"

"I'll come for you." I replied raising my hand. "I meant with you. I'll come with you." I corrected seeing his smirk. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble but do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter drew our attention to him. "A pack of Alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha." Peter reminded us. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked.

"I volunteer." I answered raising my hand.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter added.

"What about you?" I asked Scotty because I think that we actually could use some help.

"Yeah, if you want me to come." Stiles started.

"Not you." Derek closed his eyes exasperated.

"Got it." Stiles replied.

"I don't know about Erica. But of Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said.

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked no one in particular. "The one locked in there with Boyd."

* * *

><p>As we reached the bank, the moon was rising. Scott hesitated and glanced at us when we were close the ladder. "What?" Derek asked him.<p>

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." Scotty replied.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Risk and Reward." Scott replied.

"Which means what?" Derek questioned.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough." Scott explained.

"We know time's running out." Derek countered but Scotty has a point there.

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago." Scott reasoned with him. "What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have to figure out every little detail." Derek retorted.

"Okay, but what if the details, the reason why they waited, what if it's the most important one?" Scott said.

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd an Erica are dead." Derek replied. "I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Derek swung himself on the lowest rung of the ladder. "I won't blame you if you don't follow me." He kept climbing.

"We don't have a choice, Scotty. We have to get them out there." I said to Scott.

"But you know I'm right." Scott replied.

"Yeah, unfortunately. The Alphas set a trap for us and we're falling into it." I followed Derek's steps. "But we don't have a choice, really." Derek dropped into the narrow airshaft and started to punch. Even there I couldn't see auras, Scott is right we don't know the risk. And I was right, they're trapping us and there's nothing we can do about it. Lights filtered in the shaft, I dropped down, and Scotty dropped down next to me and we entered the vault together. Derek was already inside.

"Boyd?" Derek said to the growling silhouette by the wall. "Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." I unsheathed my sais and twirled them in my hands. Scott's phone went off.

"Stiles, now it's the best time." I heard him answered. "What does that mean?" Scott asked on the phone a few seconds after. Boyd was growling at us.

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek said. He was walking towards him.

"Derek, get back!" I ordered him.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott said and a girl stepped into the scarce light.

"Cora?" Derek said with a small voice and recognition in it.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"You know her?" I asked in my turn.

"Cora?" Derek repeated.

"Derek, get out. Get out, now!" Cora said to him tightly. I heard the door of the vault being opened and I turned around to see Miss Morrell standing there. She bent down and poured mountain Ash on the ground.

" No! No, wait!" Scott yelled at her.

"This was a trap." I said dryly returning my attention to the betas that were trapped in the vault with us. "Oh, boy!" The two betas attacked us. Cora pounced onto and I dodged her. I was using my sais as the werewolves used their claws. I slashed Cora's stomach but it was as if she didn't feel anything. She kept swinging her claws at me. I stepped back until I hit the wall of the vault. "Answer my question, who is she?"

"She's my sister, my younger sister!" Derek shouted.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott questioned him.

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead." He shouted back.

"Look out!" I heard someone called out behind us. Derek ducked and Scott was attacked by Boyd. Cora came onto me. She swung her claws at me, I was caught in the arm. She swung her other arm at me and I blocked my sai and threw her away from.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek shouted. I whirled around to see Allison by the door ready to break the seal.

"Boyd!" Allison shouted and she broke the line.

"Arrow, no!" I shouted as Boyd and Cora rushed out of the vault. Derek walked to Allison, he was followed by a staggering Scott. I stayed behind to take a look at the stone. I needed to know why I couldn't use or see the auras. I bent down and took one of the stone and stepped out of the vault.

"When the three of you are done fighting, let me know." I said throwing the stone in the air and catching it everytime. I stopped my little game and looked around me. I could only see the auras of the three people around me. I opened my hand and passed the other over it to activate its aura but it wasn't impossible. "Hecatolite." I said in awe. Hecatolite doesn't have an aura. It's the only stone that can block it out.


	4. School's empty

_**Chapter 4 : School's empty.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. I hope you'll like this chapter. So, I've decided to make another video for this story and this time it's about Derem only. The link is on my profil. I hope you'll like the video.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>I was running through the woods with Derek. We were chasing Cora and Boyd before they hurt anyone. Derek was following them by scent and I by auras. The only problem was that since they are driven by their bloodlust and the fact they didn't live through a full moon once in three months. It was impossible for either to really be able to follow them. Derek and I paused and waited Scott.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. He remained silent and just looked at me. "I mean, with Cora being alive and Erica being dead. Are you going to be okay?"

"Erica was my responsibility. She was my beta and I was supposed to protect her." He answered.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that right?" I told him.

"It was. The Alphas did this because of me." He countered.

"Wolf Man, I'm here if you need to talk." I said. Before he could answer, I saw Scott coming our way.

We dashed through the woods one more time. The three of us ran through the woods trying to follow the two betas. Derek stopped us when he saw footprints in the ground.

"Is it them?" Scott asked.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." Derek stated grimly.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked once more.

"I don't know." Derek replied.

"Derek, I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart." Scott informed us. "Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone." Derek said walking past us.

We ran once again. I veered off the trail when I saw two amber auras and one human. When I arrived Isaac was crouching down and Cora was snarling at him. I jumped over Isaac and knocked Cora down by kicking her. I got myself off the ground and unsheathed my sais. Cora growled at me. Isaac, Scott and Derek joined us and we were all surrounding Cora and protecting the young girl. Derek growled at her and Cora ran away. Derek and Isaac took off after her. Scott and I stayed behind with the girl and made sure she was okay. Once we told her to get out of the woods, we ran after Isaac and Derek. Cora was able to run away from us. Scott then got a call from Stiles. Apparently, Lydia found a dead body that has his throat ripped out.

"That doesn't make any sense." I said. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"They killed someone." Scott reminded me.

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek wondered.

"Derek." Scott called.

"But they can't be that fast on foot." Derek insisted.

"They killed someone." Scott stated calmly. "Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault."

"It's my fault." Derek said.

"I'm stopping you all right there. It's nobody's fault." I said to them. "If there's people to blame. It's the Alpha pack." I sighed. "But then again, playing the blame game is not going to help us stop Cora and Boyd anytime soon."

"We need help." Scott said.

"We have Isaac now." Derek said and I scoffed.

"No offense to Zacky, but we need real help on this one." I clarified.

"She's right. They're too fast for us, for all of us." Scotty agreed. "They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch 'em." Derek assured us.

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up." Isaac scoffed.

"Maybe, it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek said grimly.

"Whoah, easy there tiger. Kill them? You're really up to that." I exclaimed. "I don't think that killing them is the better solution."

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" He questioned.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott suggested.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott answered.

"I love your thinking, Scotty Wolf." I smirked.

* * *

><p>Being officially dead, I couldn't go and talk to Chris. I was glad to let Scott do the talk. I was Isaac and Derek in the car waiting to see what'll happen. I was sitting in the front with Derek while Isaac was in the back.<p>

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Zacky asked.

"Nope." Derek answered at the same time I said "I do." We looked at each other raising our eyebrows.

"Well, I don't." Isaac said. "So, uh, your sister." Derek gave him deadpan look. "Yeah, it's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine" I snorted. He did not just say that. "Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never."

"Unbelievable!" I chuckled shaking my head. We saw Scott climbed in the car with Argent. Derek started the car.

"What is he doing?" Isaac asked.

"Convincing Argent." I replied. Scott has led Argent to the public pool where the coroner and the Sheriff already were.

* * *

><p>We drove to the clearing and we all got out of the car. "See, told you it would work." I smirked to Derek. Chris and Scott got out of his car. "Long time no see, Chris." He smiled before dropping a bag on the ground.<p>

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked.

"Trying to." Scott replied.

"Well, you've been wasting your time." He retorted. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these…"

"Cora's." Isaac finished for him.

"Nope, they're yours." Chris corrected him. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." He paused. "Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half our energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in." He explained. "They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell." Chris replied. "And you on their auras."

"That's what I've been trying to do but it's quite impossible, as you said they had fully given in." I retorted. "As soon as I get a read on them, they've already disappeared." Chris sighed.

"Alright, actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent." He explained. "A trained hunter can use scent to trap them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or in a trap." Chris threw a net to Scott. "Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." He gave us all infrared glasses.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek said and flashed his red eyes.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings." Chris reminded us. "Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." We were now facing the city lights. "When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked to Derek.

"Nine years." Derek answered. "I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head no. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott answered.

"Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area." Chris stated. "Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill they see, are they?" Isaac questioned.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognise." Chris started. "Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. Ad who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"That was quite graphic." I muttered. "We're not killing them. We can't." I added louder.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked.

"Please, Wolf Man, a little of positivity will be good here." I replied sarcastically.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris suggested. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris described what he was looking for.

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked. "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asked and they all looked at me.

"I'll check that for you." I closed and took a deep breath. I focused on the school building and scanned it and checked for any auras. "There's no one." I informed them opening my eyes. "School's empty."


	5. Don't die on me

_**Chapter 5 : Don't die on me.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Guest and to MayaVladowski for their reviews. Glad that both liked it. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"These are ultrasonic emitters." Chris said planting one of these emitters in the ground. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." He switched the emitters on. "Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." The three werewolves around me were holding their ears.<p>

"No kidding!" Scotty sarcastically said. Chris on the other hand was smiling. He switched off the emitters and opened his trunk and gave us some of those.

"These are going to drive them into the school?" Wolf Man asked.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris replied.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac asked.

"Is there something in 'not killing them' that you didn't get?" I returned him the question rolling my eyes at him. "I'll repeat just for you. We're not gonna kill Boyd and Cora." I said shoving two of the emitters in his arms. "Understood?" He nodded.

* * *

><p>Chris and I were driving near the woods to plant those emitters at strategic point while the three werewolves were running through the woods to do the same. I finished planted my emitters before joining the group at the school. I parked my bike next to Chris' SUV. I walked into the school where I was joined by Derek. "Hey, Wolf Man! Ready for this?" I asked him. At the same time we heard howling in the distance. Cora and Boyd were coming our way. Derek and I waited for them to show up. We were standing in the hallway, ready to welcome them. Boyd and Cora arrived in front of the doors, they were facing us. But they didn't get in, they just jumped over the school. "That's not good!" I grumbled. Derek and I glanced at each other and then we got out to meet the others.<p>

"What now?" I asked Chris.

"The red doors, someone has to get them open." Chris replied. Derek went to get them open.

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott added.

"I'll go." Chris said switching his electrify stick on.

"No, I'm faster." Isaac said running off.

Chris, Scott and I got inside and joined Derek at fighting Cora and Boyd. Actually, there was no real fighting. All we have to do was luring them into the boiler room. So, Scott and Derek ran off and Cora and Boyd chased them. I waited a bit before following them. I ran down the stairs to the boiler room just in time to see Derek closing the door.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked glancing at both Wolf Man and I.

"It worked." Derek replied. I walked down the last steps and joined the two wolves. Derek stepped away from the door and slid down the wall. I joined him there.

"Are you alright?" I questioned him and he just nodded. Scott has his ear against the door.

"What are you hearing?" Wolf Man asked.

"Heartbeats." Scotty Wolf replied.

"Both of 'em?" Derek asked again.

Actually…three of them." Scotty replied.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's impossible. If there was another person inside, I would have known." I stepped closer to the door. There were no other auras than Cora's and Boyd's. So a third person in there with them was just not possible.

* * *

><p>"<em>Most of the time as a Protector you can manipulate the auras around you, all you have to do is connect with them. You can use them to protect you and others or you can use them to attack. Now, you have to be careful, this stone is called Hecatolite or moonstone." Ada explained showing me the stone. "They blocked out the moonlight and your ability to see auras for a short time."<em>

"_So, if I can't see someone's aura they have Hecatolite on them?" I questioned._

"_Yes and no." Ada replied. "Some unknowingly are wearing hecatolite but as the protector you can activate their aura for a short time: long enough to see their aura. On the other hand, some doesn't wear hecatolite and they're hiding their aura from you. And that's exactly when you have to be careful. Those people usually have no good intention."_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Scott's voice brought me back to the present. Wolf Man was already by my side. His hand was on the door handle ready to open it.<p>

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." He said lowly.

"What? No!" I said pushing him away from the door. "You're not going in there, alone." I stared him right in the eye. "If you go in there, either you'll kill them or they'll kill you."

"That's why I'm going in alone." Derek simply replied before brushing past me. He opened the door and got inside and Scott closed the door behind him.

"Please be okay, please be okay." I repeated under my breath, after hearing the sound of the fight going on inside. The tearing of the flesh, Derek's roar, and my heart beating frantically against my ribs, all of this was too much for me. So I was beyond relief when Scott relayed to me Isaac's message.

"The sun is coming up." Are my new favourite words. I bolted to the door and opened them and ran inside. I stopped dead in my tracks at the scene in front of me. Derek was kneeling in the ground, out of breath. His shirt was torn into pieces and he was covered in blood. Cora and Boyd was lying on the ground.

"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her." Were his first words to us. "Get them out of here." Scott and Isaac started to walk over to Boyd and Cora. I just stood there and tried to one more time to see the teacher's aura but it was useless. "Nell, I'll take care of her. Just go with them." Derek 's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Without uttering a word, I followed Isaac and Scott outside.

Chris drove Isaac and Scott, plus Cora and Boyd to Derek's loft. I decided to wait for Derek outside of the school. I saw him got out with the teacher and again still no aura. He opened her car door to her and she got in. Derek stepped away and immediately walked over to me. I met him midway in a tight hug that he returned.

"I thought I told you to go with the others." He said in my ears.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" I replied. "Are you healed?" I questioned pulling away. He raised his eyebrows. "Stupid question. Of course you're healed." He took my hand and held it up.

"You're shaking." He stated.

"It tends to happen when the person you care about is stuck in a boiler room with two bloodthirsty werewolves." I replied. We stared at each other for a long time before i cleared my throat. "Alright, let's get you back home."

* * *

><p>Don't think for one second that I'm stalking Wolf Man or anything. I'm just not trusting this Jennifer Blake and him being here checking on her kinda bugged me. But it's not like I can tell him who or not who to talk to. So, I'm watching from a distance, Derek and Blake talking in her classroom. Flirting with her, if her smile is anything to go by. I really don't like her, she's too…too…nice. I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just protecting Derek. Does that make me possessive? Yeah, I guess. Actually, I'm jealous, I mean it's no secret to you that he's my link. Well, the word that Ada actually used was mate. But mate is way too serious, too…well, too serious. Plus, I don't even know if the guy has any feelings for me. I mean we're friends but I mean am I just a friend or more than that?<p>

"Nell, what are you doing here?" I heard from behind me. I whirled around to find Wolf Man.

"Hey, Wolf Man!" I greeted awkwardly. "I was just checking on some people here. You know, like the Coach or Mr Harris."

"You followed me." He stated smirking.

"No, I wasn't following you." I said lamely. There was a pause. "Alright, I was following you. But I was also checking on Miss Blake over there." I pointed behind me. "She doesn't have an aura."

"So?"

"So, I think we shouldn't trust her." I shrugged. "You don't have to listen to me, I'm just saying."

"Okay." He retorted.

"Okay?" I mimicked him. "Okay to what?"

"Okay, I won't trust her." He clarified.

"You listen to me just like that?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"You said we shouldn't trust her. So, I won't trust her."

"Oh, okay. That's good then." I replied somehow confused.

* * *

><p>After leaving Derek in front of the school, I went back to my apartment. What are you supposed to do when you're dead and you want to stay dead for as long as possible? Well, you stay home, you do some training, you investigate on the recent sacrifices that have taken place in the town, and that's pretty much it. In other words, you get bored pretty easily. What do you do when you get bored? Well, if you're like me; and you have to drop some kind of bombshell on someone. You planned all the way you're going to do that. You planned their reaction and if it's possible a happily ever after ending in a town that is constantly under the threats of any supernatural that decides to pop in town. Or you keep tabs on the Alpha pack and tried to find out what they're up to. And right no they're into Derek's loft, well, three of them are. To the loft I go.<p>

"You let him go or one of you is going to lose your head." I said as soon as I stepped into Derek's loft. He was on all fours on the ground with a pipe through his chest. There was blood on the ground. Cora was standing near by with Ennis behind her.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you'll show up, Protector." Deucalion mused.

"I'm here now. So you let him go, now." My voice echoed through the room at the last word. "You're killing him." I stepped further into the loft. Ennis stepped towards me and flashed his red eyes at me. "Want a rematch, Ennis?"

"Ennis!" Deucalion simply said and Ennis stepped back. "There's no harm done, Emma. I can call you Emma?" I shrugged. "I'm just offering a fair deal to Derek, here."

"Really? With a pole in his chest." I said stepping forward. I clenched my fist. "What are you offering him? More power if he kills his entire pack."

"Not all of them. Just one of them." He replied to me. "You do that, Derek. And I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own." I stepped forward but Derek shook his head no to me. "I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Derek was spitting more blood.

"Liberating." Kali replied.

"Alright, now that I let you play your little comical number. You let him go." I said once more. My hand was already on my sais, ready to use them.

"Tut, tut, I wouldn't do this, if I were you, Emma. You wouldn't want us to kill him; now would you?" Deucalion warned me getting up. I stepped forward one more time but Cora grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Now, Derek, the reason I'm invested in new talent is simple." He continued addressing to Derek this time. "We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore." He told Derek. "He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they cold do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, and more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one."

"That's why you killed all of them?" I questioned. He smirked.

"I took the individual parts and became a greater whole." Deucalion replied. He crouched down in front of Derek and grabbed the back of his head and touched his face. "You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother." He got up and walked to the table. "You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."

"I know you." Derek replied. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me." Deucalion snapped. "I am the Alpha of the Alphas. I am the Apex of the apex of the predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" Cora hid behind the pillar and Deucalion's glasses broke. Kali took the pipe out of Derek's chest and dropped it on the floor. "Hates it when it happens." He said taking them off. He then left the loft with his two packmates while Cora and I ran over to Derek.

"Cora, go get some water." She nodded and went to get the water. I passed Derek's arm over my shoulders and led him to the bed where I took his shirt off. Cora arrived with the water. "Thanks." I started to clean the blood on his back without a word. I knew that Derek and Cora were talking but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. His wound was already healed. All I was doing was cleaning the blood. Deucalion won't stop at that and if Derek refuses, he'll do it again. I was rethinking about what happened last night and about what happens today. I almost lost him twice, in less than two days. Next time they will have it for good. I sighed. I raised my head to see that it was just Derek and I. I put the cloth in the bowl of water. "Derek, what are you going to do?"

"What I have to." Derek sighed. "It's already healed." He stated referring to his wound.

"I know." I replied. "Why don't you go and take a shower. I'll clean the floor." I suggested getting up.

* * *

><p>I stood in the dark with Cora while Derek kicked Isaac out of his pack. I knew why he was doing it but I'm not okay with it. But there's nothing I can do. It hurt him to do this; after all, Isaac was his first beta. And it hurt me to know that there's nothing more I could do. There was a storm outside and Isaac left. Cora left her corner to go in her room. And I went to stand next to him. I was facing the window.<p>

"I know what the triskele means to you: Alpha, Beta, Omega. To me, the tattoo it's just a mean to remember you." I said softly. "These four months away from Beacon Hills have been the longest of all my life. And I knew it was going to be like this but still I wanted to come back. So, I get to see you. It was worth it, you know. Especially after that hug I received from you." I snorted. "Wolf Man, whatever happens I'm with you and I'll support you. But I'm begging you, don't die on me."


	6. We have to get you out of here

_**Chapter 6 : We have to get you out of here.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to cecld16 and to MayaVladowski for their review. Now for the people who are into the Originals, MayaVladowski has written a fiction called; 'The Demons Within'. I'm helping her with this story, and it's really good. You should check it out. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed watching the man I love falling off the edge. My aura spreading around me, diffusing the only emotion that I was feeling at this very moment; sadness and pain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I expressly asked Derek to not die on me and the first thing he does is to plan to take Deucalion down. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if this guy doesn't secretly have a death wish. <em>

"_Peter, tell to your nephew that he's completely crazy." I said growling and not taking my eyes off Derek. There was a blue print on the table and Boyd and Cora were listening to his crazy plan. _

"_I know where they are." Scotty said bursting through the door._

"_Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek replied to Scott while I was still glaring at him. _

"_Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd informed Scotty._

"_Yeah, I won't say it enough but that's the stupidest idea you've ever had guys." I grumbled._

"_Then they want you to know." Scotty retorted to Boyd._

"_Or more likely they don't care." Peter suggested. _

"_What is this?" Scotty asked seeing the plans on the table. _

"_Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup-de-main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter explained to the beta._

"_Again, dumbest plan ever." I put in._

"_You're going after them?" Scotty questioned Derek._

"_Tomorrow. And you're going to help us." Derek answered crossing his arms over his chest. I groaned. "They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." _

"_So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scotty asked._

"_They won't even see it coming." Boyd replied._

"_It's really naïve of you to think that." I snorted. "I'll ask again why is murder always the default plan?"_

"_She's right. Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scotty agreed. It feels good to have someone's support today._

"_You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter questioned. I rolled my eyes at the stupid question. "Not that I disagree with them."_

"_I do." Cora interjected. "Why do we need this kid?"_

"_This kid helped save your life." Derek reminded her. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." _

"_You can't beat a pack of Alphas." Scotty pointed out._

"_That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora countered._

"_Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd added._

"_Except that your metaphor doesn't apply here." I remarked. _

"_This isn't a snake, it's a hydra." Peter continued. "And like Scott says, they're all alphas." _

"_Deucalion's still the leader." Derek argued._

"_Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one the heads of the hydra?" Peter questioned._

"_Two more grew back in its place." Scott and I said at the same time._

"_Some people have been doing their summer reading." Peter smirked._

"_Maybe Scott did. I used to watch 'Hercules the Legendary Journeys.'" I shrugged. "Look, Derek, I can't let you do that. It's not that I don't trust your abilities. I do, okay. But Deucalion has a pack of Alphas behind him. And you're going to get yourself killed." I pleaded him. "So drop the damn stupid idea!" _

"_Nell, are you going to help us or not?" Derek asked._

"_I still don't agree with this idea." I nodded._

* * *

><p>"Emma, we have to leave." Isaac said pulling me away from the edge. Derek's body landed on the escalator of the disaffected shopping mall.<p>

"No, you go with Scott. I'll be fine." I said with a voice that I didn't recognise. It was as if I was dead too.

"Emma, come on." Isaac insisted. The Alpha pack was already gone. Scotty was on the ground holding his stomach. Cora was helping Boyd. I could only think of one thing: Derek. I have to check up on him. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe he was still alive. "Emma!" Isaac shouted at me shaking my shoulders.

"I said go!" I snapped at him pushing him away. "Take Scott with you. Go! Now!" I snapped again. Isaac listened this time and he passed Scott's arm over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know what I said the other day, about you not dying on me." He nodded. "I was serious, Derek. So, when we'll go after Deucalion tonight. You better remember this. Because to me you're not just a really good friend, you're my person. And I can't lose my person." I said walking towards him.<em>

"_So, you're saying that I'm yours." Derek smirked walking towards me._

"_Yeah, that's what I'm saying. You're mine." I replied crossing my arm over my chest. His chest and mine were almost touching. We just had to lean in for our noses to touch, or our lips to meet. "Seriously, Derek, I'm asking you this again. Don't die on me."_

* * *

><p>You know when you die and when you watched someone you care about deeply die, it's two complete different experience. The first one, you left them behind but you're okay. Once you're dead you don't have to suffer anymore, unless, of course you're like me and you get to live again. Then it's a complete different story. You suffered because you know they're pain and grieving because of you. But when you just watched someone you love died, right before your eyes. You feel powerless, and your heart is shattered into pieces. You can't breathe anymore. Is that what Derek felt when he watched me die? Did he feel that powerless? Did he feel like he failed me? I feel like I failed him.<p>

I don't know how I arrived here near his body. But I was there looking at it from a good distance. He was bleeding, his eyes closed and his chest was rising at a really slow pace. His aura was a Silver colour, the colour of someone who is near death. I closed my eyes and breathed with relief. I ran to his body and crouched down. A sob escaped me and I laid my shaking hands on his chest, thanking the gods that he was still alive. That's when I noticed that Ennis' body was already gone. That could only mean that the Alpha pack already took his body with them. Never mind that, Derek's wounds were really bad and there's only one place where he could be safe and one person that could help him. I planed on taking him back to my apartment and on calling Deaton. As he was still unconscious, it would be hard for me to take him out of the mall. I'll do it, I can do it. I need to do it.

* * *

><p><em>We arrived at the abandoned mall, Derek, Cora, Boyd and I. Isaac and Scott were already there. <em>

"_You didn't come alone." Deucalion stated standing in the escalator._

"_Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott introduced the other beta to him._

"_I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion replied._

"_You knew I would do this?" Scott asked but didn't wait for an actual answer. Derek walked out of the shadows and I followed suit. "Derek, don't. You can't do this. No one gets hurt. If someone else dies."_

"_Him." Derek stopped Scott's speech. "Just him." _

"_Just me?" Deucalion smirked. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" He asked and his pack mates made their appearances. Kali slid down a pillar, Ennis appeared behind Scott and Isaac and the twins appeared above us. Derek without missing a beat went immediately to attack Deucalion but Kali blocked his way. Ennis was attacked by Cora and Boyd and the Alpha twins, now the Alpha Voltron was attacked by Isaac first and then followed by Scott. And I, well, I helped Derek in attacking Kali. She owed me for what she did to Derek the other day. When she was about to strike Derek, I kicked her in the guts and sent her flying in the pillar behind her. Kali was quick to recover and to act. She didn't hit the pillar; she used it as a springboard and attacked us again. Derek and I were fighting in synchronisation. It was almost like we were dancing, he will dodge her claws and I will block them with my sais. I will dodge and he'll kick her in the guts. But they were still alphas, and the last time I fought an alpha, I don't recall winning on my own. And even if I was stronger, I still didn't have a chance against them. An alpha is stronger with a pack. Deucalion said that when an alpha killed one of his own, the alpha will gain their power and become stronger. So, combine these two elements together and you'll obtain an almost invincible pack. Because Kali did send me in the pillar behind me, and the air was knocked out of my lungs as I hit it. She harshly shoved Derek with a kick in the guts and attacked Boyd who was held by Ennis. _

"_Kill him." Deucalion ordered as Kali and Ennis were pinning Boyd and Cora to the ground. "The others can go. You're beaten." Deucalion walked down the stairs. "Do it, Derek. Take the firs step."_

"_Are we serious with this kid? Look at him." Kali started. "He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers." _

"_Some have more promises than others." Deucalion replied to her. In the corner of my eyes, I could see the aura of Arrow. So, I've decided to give her the occasion to strike._

"_Don't forget, Kali that I am the Protector." I said unsheathing my katana and cut through the air. She was pushed away from Cora and Allison fired her flashlights arrows. _

"_Cover your eyes!" Deucalion shouted at his packs. As one by one they fell down, blinded by the flash. I smirked as I looked up and nodded at Arrow once she stopped firing her arrows. I sheathed my katana and took back my sais. The twins were down. Scott got up and that's where it happened. He charged towards Ennis and they shoulders collided. Scott was sent backwards, sliding on his knees. And something changed in his aura; it was still the golden amber that it's always been. But I could see the shade of the fiery Alpha red. When he raised his head, the colours of his eyes were red just like an Alpha. Deucalion was right, some has more promises than others. But it didn't last long, his eyes went back to their golden yellow but his aura didn't change. The amber was tainted with the fiery red. Derek has sent Boyd and Cora away. Derek attacked Ennis from behind. I moved to help him but Kali blocked my way. She was still blinded by the flashlights, so it was easy for me to send her to the ground. Still, it was too late. Wolf man fell off the edge with Ennis. And my heart in my chest, stopped beating, I stopped breathing as I watched him fell._

"_Derek! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed watching the man I love falling off the edge. My aura spreading around me, diffusing the only emotion that I was feeling at this very moment; sadness and pain._

* * *

><p>"You're okay. You're alive." I whispered my hands on his chest and my forehead against his. His eyes snapped opened and let out a gasp. "Hey, Wolf Man, it's okay. I'm here."<p>

"Nell?" He said weakly.

"Yes. We have to get you out of here."


	7. One day

_**Chapter 7 : One day.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to cecld16, mssspicyjalapeno (glad to hear from you again), and to guest for their review. Hope you all like this chapter because I loved writing it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why would a Protector need a mate for?" I asked Ada. <em>

"_Well, the Protector supernatural beings and humans alike. But who's protecting the Protector?" She questioned. I shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain." Ava sighed. "The Protector is protected by their mate."_

"_I thought that mate was more like someone somewhere were destined to be your partner for life. And they have been chosen way before you were born or the day you're born, something like that." I told her._

"_You're not so hopeless after all." She smirked. She's always insulting my intelligence. "It's not exactly the case. For Protectors this mate is chosen by the Protector subconsciously and the mate chose the Protector in return, the same way. Originally, it's more an exchange of service. See, the first protector and her mate, the first hunter were best friends. They shared their burdens, they trusted each other with their life. They weren't romantically involved." She paused. "But from time to time, and this happens rarely, the Protector and the mate fall in love with each other."_

"_Alright, I get it. But why is it so important?" I questioned._

"_When gray wolves lost their mate, they mourn for days, stop playing and some even cease to eat and starves themselves to death." She explained. "As a Protector, you're always in harm ways. Just as any other living person you need protection. That's what your mate is supposed to do. They're supposed to protect you; without your mate you'll simply die." _

"_How am I supposed to know who's my mate?" I asked her sceptical. _

"_Who do you trust the most?" She asked smirking. _

"_Derek." I replied frowning._

"_Exactly and very rarely, sometimes they fall in love." She said with a knowing smile._

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Derek slurred.<p>

"My apartment." I replied opening the door. "Be honoured, you're my first guest." I tightened my grip on his waist and led him to my bedroom. I helped him to lie on the bed and started to take his shirt off. I gasped, horrified by the sight. The wounds were deep and they were bleeding black.

"How bad?" Derek asked me.

"Well, you're in good shape, there's no denying. I will be definitely staring right now if it wasn't for the blood and the ugly gashes." I replied my voice quavering. Derek's eyes closed. "Wolf Man? Hey! Derek, stay with me please!" I cried panicking. He wasn't dead, he was unconscious but that didn't stop me from being scared. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was a reassuring sound, relaxing. "Em, don't panic! All you have to do is give him time. Maybe you can use your first aid kit." I muttered to myself. I got up and went to grab the first aid kit in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I went to clean myself after I tend to his wounds. <em>"Don't wait too long before letting him know that he's your mate." <em> Ada's voice echoed in my mind. I pulled a clean shirt over my head and went back to the bedroom. I made a quick stop by the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When I went back to the bedroom, Derek was trying to get out of bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said putting the glass on the bed table.

"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." Derek said tiredly.

"The others can wait. For now, you need to heal." I replied to him. "Plus, I already tried but none of them has answered my calls."

"You should stay away from me." Derek said out of the blue.

"No, can't do. I'm not going anywhere." I replied crouching down in front of him.

"You really should stay away from me." He repeated. "Everyone around me…everyone gets hurt."

"If I stay away from you, I'll be the one to get hurt." I told him. "I won't stay away from you." I got on my knees and brought my face closer to his and slowly leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was short and soft at first. And we kissed again, and this time the kiss deepened and became more urgent, more passionate. We pulled away only to breathe and our lips met again in a passionate kiss. He leaned back on the bed and I ended up being on top of him. I pulled away shortly. "You still hurt." I said breathlessly.

"Do you want to stop?" Derek asked.

"No." I replied. We went back at kissing.

* * *

><p>You know having sex and making love is the same to a lot of people. But to me it's two different things. The first is just something that can happen without feelings being involved; the second is literally showing everything you feel for one person, through kisses, touches. It makes you happy, it transcends you and you don't know where you end and where the other begins. I could also try to describe everything to you but words are not enough to describe it. Let's just say that it was mind-blowing, that Derek has way to put all of his feelings in one kiss. That his kisses are different everytime, all communicated different emotions, feelings he has for me. And he could do the same with his hands. I didn't think that I could have the same effect on him but I'm pretty sure that the weird, rasping and whistling noises in the room weren't just me. In other words, it was overwhelming. You know what else is overwhelming. Seeing his aura changed as we were getting more passionate. It went from light red, to red orange and finally to light Purple. It's not the first time that I saw light purple in his aura. Light purple means romantic feelings. I saw it a long time ago, it was the first time I told him that we were friends. Red orange and light orange have basically the same meaning; desire and passion but really light red means love. So, yeah, I think Derek loves me. Or maybe it was just my aura.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up later in the night, my head was on Derek's chest and his hand was lazily on my hip. I raised my head up a little bit and watched his face. He was sleeping peacefully like he hasn't been on the brink of death a few hours ago. He has healed, he was okay. His aura was his natural red again. And my heart swelled with love. Yes, love. My chest was bursting with pure joy. I'll take advantage of this light moment before we go back into battles. <em>"Don't wait too long before letting him know that he's your mate."<em> Ada's voice echoed in my mind once again.

"You're staring." Derek's voice snapped me back into reality.

"I can't help it." I smiled at him as he turned to face me. His lips were stretched into a crooked smile. He rolled over me and started to kiss my jaw and then moved down my neck. My skin was burning in a good way, in a really good way. But I had to burst our little happy bubble because as Ada's ghost loves to remind me, I have to tell him about the whole mate thing. "Derek, I hate to break the mood but I really need to tell you something."

"What?" He stopped his ministrations and came back into my line of vision.

"You know that my tattoo is a way for me to remember you but not only." I started.

"What's the other reason?" He questioned.

"Hum—I don't know for werewolves but I, protector, have a mate. I kind of chose him without knowing that I did. And it turns out that I chose you." I explained. "But before you say anything; mates for Protectors are more people with who they can share problems, and burdens, and secrets. It's like a best friend; a bit like Stiles and Scott."

"I don't think that Stiles and Scott spent the night together in the same bed, naked." He commented readjusting himself in the bed.

"Yuck! I didn't need that picture in my head." I said putting my hands to my ears. He snorted. "That was mean and disgusting. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that us being mate does not include romantically being involved and mating. So, what just happened between us didn't happen because we are mates but because I wanted it, for a really long time, may I add." He didn't answer but did lean in and captured my lips in a soft and tender kiss. "You're okay with this?" I asked him once he pulled away.

"I am." He simply answered before kissing the tattoo on my wrist. "You are mine." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

"And you are mine." The second round was as mind blowing as the first time.

* * *

><p>I was awakened by the light that came from the window. I stretched and yawned and my eyes landing on the man in my bed. He was on his stomach and his face was turned towards me. I moved closer to him. I kissed his shoulder and then his lips. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I was finished and went back into the bedroom. Derek has moved on his back but even with his eyes closed, I could tell that he was awake.<p>

"Look, I'm gonna grab some clean clothes at your loft for you." I announced buckling my belt. "Do you need anything else?" He shook his head as he pushed himself on his elbow facing me. "Here's the phone, if you want to call the guys." I said handed him my phone. He grabbed the phone and pulled me to him. I shrieked in surprise.

"I'll call them later and the clothes can wait." He said between two kiss.

"Yeah, I know but you really need to tell them that you're alive. Especially to your sister." I replied to him. "And you need fresh clothes." I said pushing myself out of bed. He groaned and I snorted. "Alright, you go have a shower and you call the guys. I'll be back in no time." I blew him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"So, what's our status? How do we refer to each other? Boyfriend Girlfriend or mate for life?" I started putting the cup of coffee in front of him after he has changed into the fresh clothes I brought back for him.

"Well, we are mate for life but I think we'll settle for boyfriend and girlfriend." He said his lips quirking up.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" I said chucking a piece of my toast to his face.

"No, I'm not." He replied hardly suppressing a laugh. And then he sobered up and looked me dead in the eye. "Ennis is dead." He declared.

"Way to break the mood." I replied dropping the toast I was holding.

"You know what's going to happen, right?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Kali is gonna come after you." I answered.

"And if I don't join their pack, she'll kill me." He continued.

"Not if I kill her first." I countered coldly. "Look, can't we just have day off from all this alpha pack drama, the Darach drama. Can't we at least have a day to ourselves?" I pleaded him. He seemed to consider it. Then he held up one finger.

"One day." He conceded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YESSSS! They're finally together. I don't know for you but I'm damn happy they are. So, yes it was a fluffy chapter and I hope that Derek is not too OOC. I know that there's some weak part in this chapter. So, I would be happy to hear, how I could make them better for the next chapters. <strong>_


	8. That was useless!

_**Chapter 8: Well, that was useless! **_

_**Thanks for reading this story. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Don't worry, nothing bad happen. I just felt a little bit lazy, so I took a break from writing. Anyway thanks to you readers for understanding. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you all like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"So, that's the plan. You're going to stay with me until Kali shows up, so then you can kick her ass?" Derek asked repeating my previous words. We were both in his loft. Him lounging on his bed and I was sitting on his bedside table.<p>

"Basically yes." I beamed reading through the books I was holding.

"That's ridiculous." He scoffed.

"You won't be saying that when she'll be here." I countered.

"I'm an Alpha. I can take care of myself." He replied.

"I know that, Wolf Man. I'm just…"I started.

"Worried, I know." He finished taking my book away from me. He leaned into me and pecked my lips. "Everything will be alright, Nell." As soon as those words left his lips, the alarm resonated in the room.

"You were saying." I said raising my eyebrows. He went to switch it off. That's when I saw it, black sign painted on the window.

"What does it mean?" I heard Wolf Girl asked her brother.

"It means they're coming." Derek replied. "Tonight." I jumped in the air when I heard my phone rang in my pocket.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed before answering the call. "Hey, Deaton! What can I do for you?"

"I need your help." He said in a sombre voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me." He said before hanging up.

"Deaton! Deaton! Damn it!" I swore almost throwing my phone on the floor. "Could this get any worse?"

"Go." Derek told me.

"What? And leave you here on your own while Kali is coming, tonight!" I shrieked. "No, I can't." He walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You're the Protector." He reminded me. "You need to deal with the Darach, anyway. Go, I'll be fine." He was right, I needed to find out who was the Darach and Deaton did call to ask me my help.

"Alright!" I said gathering my things. "You call as soon as something happens." I pecked him on the lips "Anything. Stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

><p>I arrived at the animal clinic at the same time as Scott. "He called you too?" I asked him while we both rushed to the clinic.<p>

"Yeah." He shortly answered. We both burst into the clinic and both came face to face with the Sheriff and one of his deputies. The Sheriff knows that I'm alive. I went to the station especially to tell him the good news. He was surprised at first but once he recovered from the shock. He gave me a hug just like his son did. Of course, I lied to him. I told him that I was staying with a family friend in Europe, recovering from the trauma. It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the total truth. "How did you know?" Scott asked him.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." The Sheriff replied to him. "I'm sorry." Scott dropped on one of the chair in the waiting room. "Deaton's car is still here, and the back was wide open. I need you to tell me everything."

Scott and I told the Sheriff everything we remembered about the call we received from Deaton. He then asked us if Deaton has any enemies. We both told him that we didn't thin so. We couldn't exactly tell him about the Darach and the Alpha pack. Stiles joined us a bit later and stood with us while his dad was organizing the search for Deaton.

"Alright, we're gonna do everything we can." The Sheriff came back to us and put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Right now the best thing you can do is go back to school."

"I don't work at school anymore." I reminded the Sheriff, he opened his mouth but I cut him off. "But I get the idea, don't worry." He nodded at me smiling. I waited for him to leave us. I nodded my head to the other room, gesturing to the two teenagers to follow me there. "Alright, your father needs to know." I said to Stiles.

"What?"

"She's right, we have to tell him." Scott agreed.

"You mean like tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked.

"You know what I mean." Scott replied.

"You remember how your mom reacted?" Stiles reminded to Scott. "She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week."

"And she got over it, and it actually made us closer." Scott finished.

"I don't know, dude. I mean look at him." Stiles started. And I looked at the Sheriff who seemed to be exhausted. "Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"The only reason why he's overwhelmed, it's because he doesn't know what's really going on around here." I continued. "People are dying in this town, the town that he's supposed to protect. It's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening." I exhaled.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott ended.

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" Stiles asked tightly.

"What if not telling him gets someone else killed?" Scott countered.

"What if telling him gets him killed, uh?" Stiles continued. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you, Scott. I get that, okay. But this is m…" Stiles paused collecting himself. He was losing his calm; he was actually on the verge of crying. His voice broke several times and it's understandable. The boy is really protective of his father. "Scott, this is my actual father. I can't…I can't lose both of my parents, alright? Not both of them." I put my hands on Stiles shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to do it, it's okay." I rubbed his shoulders.

"No, you're right." Scott agreed.

"No." Stiles looked at me and then at his best friend. "I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him."

"We'll help you." Scott assured him. Stiles took a breath and the three of us stepped back into the waiting room.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." Ms Morrell said to the Sheriff. Brother? I didn't know that. Oh, I don't think I need to tell you that she is also an emissary like her brother. It's right there, in her aura.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The Sheriff wandered off. Morell walked with determination to us.

"Okay, listen closely, the three of you. No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him." She told us.

"That's why we are here, to help." I replied.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." She explained.

"Lydia." Stiles nodded knowingly.

* * *

><p>I made a quick call to Derek before going with Stiles to school. He informed me that Isaac and Boyd were at the loft with him. They actually have a plan to welcome Kali and her clique. I made him promise to be careful and I ended the call. I joined Stiles at school and went to find Lydia. We found Lydia and Cora in the locker room.<p>

"I said…" Lydia said through gritted teeth. Cora was holding her wrist in a death grip.

"Let go." Stiles finished. "I said let go."

"What the hell are you doing here, Wolf Girl?" I asked her.

"What my brother asked me to." She replied.

"And what exactly is that?" I continued asking as Stiles led us to the chemistry room.

"Warning Lydia about seeing the Alpha." Cora answered.

"Oh, really?" I said raising my eyebrows. "It's not really working, is it?" I smirked as she rolled her eyes. We all took a seat around a table and Stiles dropped a box on the table. He opened it.

"An Ouija board?!" I asked in an almost hysterical voice.

"Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot." Stiles replied.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia mumbled.

"Could you just try it, please, okay?" Stiles asked her. "Let's not forget who this is for. Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion"

"Oh, wait, should we all do this?" Cora asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles replied.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked again.

"Em, now is not the time for you to be paranoid." Stiles told me.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"She's afraid of the Ouija board." Stiles answered.

"Really?" Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"You know what the little girl in exorcism was doing before she got possessed; she was playing Ouija. So, yes, I'm afraid of that thing because as Stiles said, this is a spirit board but not only." I defended. I was met with blank stares. "But for Deaton, I'll overcome this fear." I put my hands on it.

"You guys ready?" Stiles asked us.

"Yeah." Cora and Lydia both answered. I just hummed closing my eyes as if I was bracing myself for an impact of some sort.

"Where is Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked to the board. We waited for an answer of some sort but none came. I opened one of my eyes and looked at the teenagers. Stiles looked at Lydia.

"What?" Lydia looked at us all.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles questioned her.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirits." Lydia answered.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked her.

"Is she for real?" Lydia questioned us. Cora clenched her jaw. "Trick question. Aren't you suppose to see auras?" Lydia asked me.

"So?"

"Why don't use that to find Deaton?" She continued.

"You think I didn't try already. I tried with Harris too, and I wasn't able to find the guy." I explained to her. It was true, I knew Harris' aura but I wasn't able to find him before he was killed. I tried to find Deaton the same way but I couldn't see him. "The Darach knows how to block me out. So, no, I can't use that to find Deaton." Stiles grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and hold them out for Lydia.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location." Stiles explained to her. "It's called psychometry."

"I'm not psychic." Lydia countered.

"You're something." Stiles snapped his patience wearing thin. "Okay? Lydia, put out your hand." Lydia opened her hand and Stiles put the keys in her palm.

"Hmm!"

"What?" Stiles immediately asked her.

"They're cold." She replied simply. I stifled a laugh at Stiles face; clearly you could say that he was done with her.

"Lydia, concentrate, please? We're trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles said exasperated. Lydia closed her eyes and she rubbed her fingers over the keys. We waited as she does whatever she was doing. Don't really know, how is that supposed to work. A frown crossed her face.

"What, do you see something?" I asked her.

"Nope. Nothing." She said dropping the keys on the table.

"Well, that was useless." I sighed.


	9. Not being around you will hurt me

_**Chapter 9: Not being around you will hurt me. **_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to cecld16 for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"Automatic writing?" Lydia said sceptical as Stiles handed her a pencil. The latter nodded to her. Lydia took the pencil and started to draw on her notepad. It was tree from I could see. I have this strange sensation that I've already seen the tree before but I couldn't remember where and when.<p>

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked her. "What, what the hell is that?"

"A tree." Lydia answered matter of factly.

"A tr…Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"May you should have said that." Lydia countered.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked annoyed.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No." Lydia retorted. "Honestly, I don't know why you're bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Why Danny?" I asked her confused.

"Because, last night it was a target." Scott replied stepping in the room. "Not a sacrifice."

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked as we stepped out the class.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now." Stiles replied.

"I'll meet you there." Scott said.

"Why?" Stiles questioned him. He showed a text he got from Allison saying that she found something.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, I stood guard outside Danny's room, not looking suspicious at all. Stiles went inside. After several minutes and some awkward smiles to the glaring nurses that passed by, Stiles got out with a bunch of papers in his hands. "What is that?" I took the papers from Stiles' hands.<p>

"Danny's paper for Chemistry class." Stiles replied. "He wrote something about telluric currents."

"Let's hope that leads us to Deaton. Come on." I said to Stiles while we hurried out of the hospital. Stiles phone rang and he handed it to me. It was Scott. "Scotty, did you find anything?" Stiles was going through the paper.

"I just left Allison's place. Her dad mapped out all the killings." He said on the phone.

"And?"

"He's marked six other places. I don't know how but he knows where the bodies are going to be found." Scott explained. "Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

"We won't have to get to all of them. Danny was doing a project on telluric currents for Harris' class…"

"Did you say currents?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Yeah, telluric currents, why?"

"I'll explain later. Just hurry and meet me at the animal clinic." He hung up.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora as we gathered around the table where Scott placed all the pages.<p>

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles started. "They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by the lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this." Stiles showed a note that was written on the paper. "This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"I strongly advise to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read out.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott said.

"Now check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay?" Stiles spread the map on the table. "Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."

"That could explain why I can't see Deaton." I mused. Scott placed the photo of Chris' map on Danny's.

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott exclaimed. "Alright, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped and the place where their body was found." Scott circled two places on the map.

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia pointed to the current line.

"Alright, so where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between, right?" I put in. Stiles grabbed the pen from Scott.

"Let me see that. You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton is one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?" Stiles travelled up and down the line.

"Stop!" Cora said in a small voice putting her hand on Stiles'. She guided his hand down the line. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." I grabbed the map and headed to the door.

"Let's go, guys. Deaton's waiting." I said.

"Guys, hold on!" Lydia called. I turned around.

"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott reminded her. Cora was on her phone.

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Cora informed us. Panic surged through me, my heart started to beat faster and the only thought that was running through my mind was to save Derek.

"It's just like he said." Scott muttered.

"What?" I frowned.

"Go. I can save Deaton myself." He said looking at me and Cora.

"What? Scott what about us?" Stiles asked him.

"Emma and Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go" He told us. "We can save both of them." Scott ran to the front door.

"Alright, let's get a move on." I said dashing to the front door.

* * *

><p>I burst through the storage door and stared at the dozen switches. "Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked from behind me.<p>

"Pull all of them." Cora replied.

"You take care of this." I said rushing up the stairs. I could see all of their auras. Isaac, Boyd, Derek and the Alphas, one of them being Kali obviously, and then, something changed in Boyd's aura. I ran up another flight of stairs and I could no longer see the Alphas. When I finally reached the loft, I briefly saw Isaac holding Jennifer in his arms and Derek was holding Boyd and he was soothing the beta. Boyd's golden aura was changing to silver and soon enough it would be black like death. And Derek knew it, Boyd knew it and I knew it. First I stayed where I was. My heart was aching. My chest tightened at seeing Derek's pain. And I'm not talking about his aura because right now, even if I could actually see it, I didn't pay attention to it. Boyd collapsed on the floor and I ran to Derek. He was staring at the beta on the floor, I took his shaking hands into mine. Cora leaped into the water and ran to Boyd. She cradled his body and cried over his dead body. Stiles was now standing behind Derek and laid a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Derek was still shocked about what happened. I stayed with him that night. He didn't talk; he didn't even look at me. I don't even know if he noticed that I was there. Derek was walking around like a zombie. When we went to bed that night, we just lied down next to each other.<p>

"Derek, it's not your fault." I said softly, hoping to have some reaction from him. He didn't say anything and he didn't move. "You know I'm here if you want to talk." I exhaled. Seeing that I had no success at making him talk or because I didn't feel like pushing the issue, I turned on my side and left it at that. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. A few seconds passed and I felt Derek moved behind me. His arm encircled my waist, I felt him smelled my hair. I turned around in his arms and I hugged him tightly simply because we needed the comfort. When I woke up in the morning, Derek was gone. I tried to locate him with his aura but he knew that if someone doesn't want to be found by me, they won't be found.

* * *

><p>"That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us, hide and heal." Cora was telling us Derek's story when he was still a teenage boy. It's been four days since Boyd's death and there's still no news from Derek.<p>

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you care?" Cora snapped.

"Why do I care? Let's see because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by Alphas. I—do you want to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For like an hour." Stiles enumerated.

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked Stiles.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles replied.

"That's my job actually." I said under my breath.

"I don't know. There's something different about him now." Cora said. "He wasn't like this when I knew him."

"What was he like?" I asked softly. Peter walked down the stairs.

"A lot like Scott, actually." He said stopping mid-way. "A lot like most teenagers unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, and tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"And so what happened?" Stiles asked. "What changed him?"

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men. A girl." Peter replied.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles deadpanned.

"Stiles, please!" I said annoyed.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha? He had blues eyes?" Peter asked Cora. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles answered.

"It's not genetic." I said to Stiles.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes." Peter told us.

"What was her name?" I questioned.

"Paige. She and Derek were both sophomores in high school." He replied. "Derek was the popular kid in the school and Paige was the cello girl. Derek has messed up her cello practice, he teased her and she hated him."

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" Stiles questioned him. "How old were you? How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter replied.

"Was that supposed to be an answer?" I frowned.

"Yeah, that was frustratingly vague." Stiles agreed. "How old are you?" He asked Cora.

"I'm 17." She replied.

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people."

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years."

Stiles looked at me. "How old are you?"

"You already know how old I am. So drop it." I answered. "So what happened to Derek and Paige?"

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, 'I hate you, don't talk to me.' The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes." Peter continued. "Their favourite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"Alright, hold up! How do you know all this?" Stiles asked. "You just said that they were alone."

"Yeah, I would like to know this too." I nodded.

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confident." Peter explained. "That's how I know." He exhaled and continued. "They were in the distillery, groping like any other teenagers. And then we heard something, Derek and Paige left but I stayed behind."

"Did you actually watch them making out?" I frowned.

Peter rolled his eyes and ignored my question. "Three werewolf's pack met there that night."

"Let me guess, Ennis', Kali's and Deucalion's." I finished for him.

"Someone has done her homework." Peter said appraisingly. "Anyway, Ennis was angry because the hunters have killed one of his own and all he could think about was revenge." He leaned back in the couch. "They consulted my sister at the time. Derek's mother: Talia. She is one of those rare werewolves who could fully shift into the form of an actual wolf. She was considered a born leader. She recognised that it was Ennis' right to seek revenge but Deucalion advised against it."

"The guy who wants Derek dead?" Stiles scoffed.

"You have to understand that Deucalion was different back then." I said to Stiles. "Deucalion was a man of peace." I said remembering of what I discovered during my research about the alpha pack.

"As peaceful as he was, he couldn't reason Ennis." Peter got up and walked to the window. "With his claws, he drew our mark for Vendetta." He traced the spiral in the condensation on the window.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles dryly remarked.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora clarified for both our benefits.

"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter stated sadly.

"As much as I love your story, Peter. What does this have to do with Wolf Man?" I questioned him.

"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events." Peter explained. "Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles asked him.

"To always be with her." He answered. "They were in love with each other. The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind. What would happen if she found out about him?" I don't know or remember if I already told you this before but I'll say it anyway. Auras are for me what heartbeats are for werewolves. If you're a good liar that means that you can control the beats of your heart and a werewolf can't tell that you're lying. But that doesn't matter with auras because no one can control their auras. Aura will always say the truth about your emotions, it's like micro expression. You may lie but your body will always say the truth. And right now, Peter was lying through his teeth. I've decided to let it go for now. And in case you're wondering lies are dark-orange. "He thought that he could turn her. This way he will always be with her. I kept telling not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced the whole was my idea."

"And he would be right to think so." I said. "Derek wouldn't have done something like that."

"How would you know?" Peter questioned.

"First, because you're lying. Second, you said it yourself. He was like Scott back then, and Scott would never do this. And I think I know him enough to know that he wouldn't have done it. Unless someone convinced him it was the best choice." I replied.

"Have you ever been truly in love, Protector?" Peter snarled.

"I am truly in love but that's not the point. The point is that you're lying." I snapped back.

"Guys, can you just stop this? Please?" Stiles intervened. "Peter might be lying but I want to hear the rest of the story." Peter and I had a stared down. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Alright, then." I huffed. "What happened?"

"The alphas were in town, it was the perfect time." Peter continued not at all phased by what I just told him.

* * *

><p>"They keep us connected to humanity." Cora continued after Peter started talking about emissaries. "But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."<p>

"Or his sister, Morell." Peter added.

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked surprised. I wasn't really, I mean I knew as soon as I saw her that she was one.

"For the Alpha pack."

"Our guidance counsellor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh?" Stiles complained. "I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked him.

"Actually, yeah."

"Well, this is what they usually do." I stated.

"That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter continued. "He warned both Talia and Deucalion that offering peace to the Argents may not be the wisest option considering Gerard's track of record."

"I suppose he was as charming as he was when I last saw him." I snarked.

Peter smirked at my remark. "Anyway, Derek asked me to speak to Ennis for him."

"Ennis? Why would you choose him?" Cora questioned Peter.

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favour for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter answered.

"I guess she was a good alpha." I commented.

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles questioned softly.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter replied.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles questioned further.

"Almost." Peter answered. "He came at Ennis. A fifteen year old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten."

"So did she turn?" Cora asked.

"She should have. Most of the time the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter retorted to his niece guiltily.

"When you offered it to me, you said 'if it doesn't kill you.'" Stiles remembered.

"If."

"She didn't survive, did she?" I already knew the answer to that question but I have to ask.

"He asked me what was happening to her. He knew the answer. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this." He confirmed what I already knew. I felt the tears pricked in the corner of my eyes but I hold them in. "She fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive." I rubbed my face keeping the tears at bay. "He took as much pain as he could from her but she couldn't take it anymore. She begged him to take her life. He knew what he had to do." Peter paused. "I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found. Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

"What about Derek?" Cora asked her voice thick with tears.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well, a bit of your soul." Peter explained. "Darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue." He raised his head "Like mine." His eyes flashed an electric blue. I moved to my jacket and left the loft.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked me.

"Find him." That's all I said before leaving. I knew where he was, the old distillery outside of Beacon hills.

Derek was staring at the spiral that was traced by Ennis a long time ago. "Hey, handsome!" I greeted softly. I stood next to him, he glanced down at me.

"How did you find me?" Derek asked.

"Peter. He told us about you and Paige." I replied and he stiffened.

"He did?" Derek asked angrily.

"Yes, he did but I don't believe everything he said." I answered. "What happened to you, what happened to Paige…"I trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"It was a long time ago." He finished for me. "You've seen it. Everyone around me gets hurt."

"Not being around you will hurt me." I replied taking his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas to you all. I'll try to publish another chapter by the end of this week.<strong>_


End file.
